A Christmas to Remember
by vivi-raikim14
Summary: I know it's after Christmas but I didn't get an account until January so I couldn't upload it. The monks are getting ready to go home for a christmas with their families, but they may be getting ready for nothing...RaiKim too
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas to remember

Summary: The monks are getting ready to go home for Christmas with their families, but they may be getting ready- for nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the Shen Gong Wu or any of the characters. They all belong to WB (them and their 52 episode limit thingy).

Time: After - Time After Time Part 2

BTW: This fic is half RaiKim. xP

a/n authors note (just in case if some people don't know)

☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻☻

Chapter One

It was cloudy and cold outside. Master Fung said that instead of training the monks should all pack. Every Christmas the monks would go home for one week to celebrate Christmas with their families. All of the monks were in their 'rooms' packing all of the necessaries for their trip.

In Kimiko's room she had two suitcases open. One big and one small. In the small one she put in her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, hair accessories, hair dye, her hair straightener, hair curler (a/n: Hair, hair, hair, hair, hair. Oh we all know she has all that stuff.), nail polish, accessories and other small items. In the big suitcase, she has her clothes and shoes. She closed her small suitcase easily, but had trouble closing the big one.

"Come on!" Kimiko said to herself. "Close already!"

She pressed down on her suitcase but nothing happened.

"Oh come on! Please close!" Kimiko yelled at her suitcase. She tried to close it again, but still, nothing happened. "Okay, I'm not asking! CLOSE!"

"Kimiko, why are you yelling at your suitcase?"

Kimiko turned around and the other three monks were at the door.

"Oh, umm, well," Kimiko started. "It won't close,"

"Kim," Raimundo started, "You're going away for a week, not a month. You don't need all of these clothes,"

"Besides, won't you have more clothes at your house back in Japan?" Clay asked.

"Well, yeah!" Kimiko said. "But these are all my favorite clothes!"

Clay and Rai both sighed.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Rai said.

"I don't get it," Omi said.

Just then, Master Fung walked over to them.

"Young monks, since you are all done packing, you can help clean up the temple," Master Fung said.

They all groaned.

"Why do we have to clean the temple if we're not even going to be here?" Rai asked.

"I will be here," Master Fung said. "As leader, you should put others first,"

"Yeah, yeah," Rai said.

"The elder monks will take all of your luggage to the main hall," Master Fung said.

All of them would leave tomorrow on Kimiko's dad's plane (her dad would not be on it). Clay would go home back to Texas, then Rai would go back to Brazil and them Kimiko and Omi would go to Japan. Since Omi is an orphan, he could go celebrate Christmas with whoever he wanted to. He didn't really want to go with Clay because his family is all about meat, and Omi is a vegetarian. He also didn't want to go with Raimundo because of all his pranks, so he did not want to deal with his eight brothers and sisters who probably were just like Rai. So his only choice was Kimiko. Her family was very nice to him, and a lot of them were vegetarians. They all cleaned for three the temple for three hours. When they were done, it was about 1:00pm so they all went to the dining hall to eat.

"Oh, Kimiko, I cannot wait to see your family again!" Omi said sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, they love you," Kimiko said sitting down across from Omi.

"Although, I could do without seeing your cousin Tatsuo," Omi said.

Raimundo and Clay finished serving the food and sat down at the table. Clay sat next to Omi and Rai sat next to Kim.

"What did her cousin do to you?" Rai asked.

"Tatsuo thought that Omi's head was a giant melon, so he bit it," Kimiko said trying to contain her laughter.

Although, Clay and Rai couldn't contain their laughter.

"He thought your head was a melon?" Clay asked. "That's funnier then a turkey cooking itself on Thanksgiving Day!" (a/n: Haha, beware of my awesome metaphors :p)

"But that's not funny," Rai said. "Anyway Omi, you got it off easy. If you had come to my place, _all_ of my siblings would be biting your head!"

Kimiko laughed a little. "I can imagine that," she said.

"Yeah, eight people trying to eat your head," Rai said. "Well, more like five actually, but still, people biting Omi's head is always funny to picture!"

"It is not funny. It is most painful," Omi said.

Kimiko looked out the window to her left and sighed at the clouds.

"Think it might snow?" Kimiko asked.

"Maybe a little. I hear tomorrow should be about 25 degrees F," Clay asked.

"I hope not," Rai said. "Then the Fung mister will make me move the stuff outside, inside. And only me because I'm the leader now. He says it'll teach me discipline or something,"

"Oh the pains of being leader," Omi started. "Maybe you are not cut out for the position,"

"You know, I can get all of my siblings over here to purposely try to eat your head Omi," Rai threatened.

"No thank you," Omi said.

--------

Yay! Chapter One's done! Please review! Complements and good criticism is welcomed- just remember that this is my first story.

vivi-raikim14


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thank you people for the reviews! So since I can't think of anything else to say…let's start. Oh, and I would like to say I apologize for the insane amount of randomness in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, any of the Shen Gong Wu, or any of the characters. They all belong to WB.

Chapter Two

Kimiko went to lay down on her mat in her 'room'. When lunch had passed they all played Goo Zombies 6 and some other stuff, then they had dinner. Kimiko reached for her PDA and turned it on.

_Better e-mail Keiko. She'll want to know when I'll get there tomorrow, _Kimiko thought

She turned it on but then it said: Low Battery! so it shut off.

Kimiko groaned and reached for her laptop instead. She didn't pack her laptop, she preferred to keep all of her electronics with her at all times.She was too sleepy to charge her PDA. She opened up her laptop and asked for her password (it was on hibernation). She looked around to make sure Rai hadn't used any Shen Gong Wu to spy on her.

_I can't believe in the last month I changed my password ten times, _Kimiko thought.

She looked around once more just to make sure.

_Fire Hanabi Star, _she thought as she typed in her password. When her computer loaded, she went to her e-mail. She clicked, Compose Letter.

_Dear Keiko,_

_How's it going girl? I have missed you soooo much! I haven't seen you in like, a year! I will be there tomorrow at about 7:00pm. I get to be in a plane for 12 hrs, how fun right? Anyway, Master Fung told Rai something about discipline I think. Rai+discipline ??? you tell me! How's everything going there???? Is Yoko still going out with Jiro?????? I must know!!! He's a loser, she doesn't need him. She should date Kaoru! He's adorable! But if Yoko ever does date Kaoru, don't tell her I said that. So anyway, Rai pulled the meanest prank on me the other day! So I'm just walking down the hallway minding my own business. Rai comes out of nowhere and stars throwing water balloons at me! But it wasn't water, it was blue paint. So you know that really cute pink tang top and that black and pink stripped skirt? Poof!! Thanks to you know who, that outfit is gone! But I did manage to throw him (don't ask how) outside into the cold wet mud (it was raining). So is my dad still sick? I hope not…… Oh and is Tatsuo coming this year? Because ya know, him, Omi, head, melon. Omi wanted to ask: Why do you come to the Tohomiko family Christmas party, if you're not a Tohomiko? So anyway, see you tomorrow!_

_-Kimiko-_

Kimiko hit send then checked the weather one last time. She read out loud, "Tomorrow, cloudy, 50 chance of rain/snow,"

Kimiko sighed and looked at the radar, _it's not a very good radar,_ she thought. The rain was pretty far off. She reassured her self that nothing bad was going to happen. She looked at her clock and it was 10:48pm. So she went to bed.

Meanwhile in Rai's room he had heard everything she said about the weather.

"A 50-50 chance huh?" Rai said. "We'll just see how that turns out,"

Raimundo laid down on his mat and got out a photo book. It was small and black with a white ribbon tying it. He opened it up and looked through the pictures.

_My favorite picture, right at the front. Kimiko tied up the tangle web comb. That was hilarious_), Rai thought looking at the picture. He flipped the page and thought, _Omi in his gangster clothes in NY. He can't really pull it off. Clay at his house in Texas, hugging a pig. _He flipped the page again and thought, _Kimiko in her kimono. Man she looked pretty in that. Thanks to her, I got out of doing four weeks of chores. _He looked at the picture for a while until he eventually fell asleep.

In Clay's room, Clay was not there (a/n: CLAY WHERE DID YOU GO?!). Instead, he was looking out the window at the sky.

_Maybe Kimiko's plane can go through tough weather, _Clay thought. He walked back to his room and fell asleep.

In Omi's room, Omi was already asleep. He was not concerned about the weather at all. He kept saying that since he's the dragon of water, he didn't sense any precipitation. Although Rai did have many disagreements because he was the dragon of the wind and didn't sense any storms; but Omi insisted he was right, many, many, many times.

-----------------

There may be some grammar mistakes in here. It's kind of short; the next one won't be short though. Keep reading to see what's going on (I may upload the third chapter either today tomorrow or Tuesday). Review if you would!

vivi-raikim14


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu, they all belong to KidsWB.

Chapter 3

Clay woke up and stretched his arms out while yawning.

_Today's the day! _Clay thought. He got up and changed into his winter clothes but put his cowboy outfit under it. But something was wrong. To Clay, it seemed, colder, then it should be. Clay gasped and ran out of his 'room'. He went straight to the window. It was all white. He tried to wipe it of with his hand, but it didn't work. Clay ran to the front entrance and looked outside. He immediately ran back to wake the others up.

"Everyone, wake up! We've got ourselves a problem!" Clay yelled.

They all immediately woke up and ran over to Clay.

"What? What's wrong?" Rai asked.

"Follow me!" Clay said leading them to the entrance. Master Fung and the other elder monks were already there.

"Oh, my, gosh," Kimiko said looking out side.

At least, looking at what she tried to see. The entire temple was covered with snow, the clouds were darker then normal and you could barley see the temple grounds with all the thick snow falling down.

"A blizzard," Rai said sadly. "Kim, can the plane go through this?"

"I don't know," Kimiko said. "We can barley see outside,"

"Maybe you should call your daddy," Clay suggested.

Kimiko went back to her room and grabbed her phone, then she came back and dilled the number.

"Moshi Moshi papa!" Kimiko said.

"Hello Kimiko," her dad said on the other line.

"I need to ask you something,"

"I need to tell you something too,"

"You go first,"

"You see, Tokyo has gotten an unexpected blizzard,"

"Us too,"

"So, I'm sorry to say,"

"Don't tell me," Kimiko said sadly.

"I'm sorry to say, my plane can not fly through this. We can barely see outside!"

"No,"

"I'm sorry my dear. We are lucky enough to have power,"

"Is there some other way?"

"I already checked. All of the airports in China have been closed,"

"_All_ the airports? How big is this blizzard?"

"Big, unnormally big,"

"There has to be another way!"

"There isn't, I'm sorry. I have already called the other families. They know that you can not come,"

Kimiko felt a tear go down her face.

"Kimiko?" her dad asked on the other line.

"What,' Kimiko said.

"We all miss you,"

"Tell them I miss them too. Tell Keiko that I'm sorry I couldn't come,"

"Okay, I will,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Kimiko shut her phone and put it on a nearby table.

"I take it that we're stuck here," Clay asked.

"The plane can't get through," Kimiko said. "Tokyo has a blizzard going on there too,"

"Oh, this is most disappointing," Omi said. "I was looking so forward to seeing your family again,"

"I really wanted to see my brothers and sisters again," Rai said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I wanted to see all my family," Clay said.

"I really wanted to see my mom again," Kimiko said.

"Young monks," Master Fung started. "This blizzard is most unexpected. The elder monks and I will check to see if anything is wrong,"

Now the four monks were all alone to look outside at the snow they never wanted.

"What do we do know?" Omi asked looking up at Rai.

"I don't know," Rai said.

"I can't believe it," Kimiko said. "I checked the forecast for today last night. It just said a 50 chance of rain/snow,"

"Well, we got the snow," Clay said.

"No kidding," Kimiko said.

"You think Master Fung is going to make us do extra chores?" Omi asked.

"I hope not," Rai said. "Maybe we should all unpack our stuff. We're not going anywhere,"

They all agreed and brought their suit cases to their 'rooms'.

Rai unpacked then got out his camera, a pen and a new photo book. He got some white lined paper and took all the photos out of the other book he had. He put then all in the other one and wrote a quote for each one. He turned on his camera and went to walk around.

In Clay's room, he put all of luggage in his trunk and took out on old photo. It was a picture of him and his sister Jessie at the Christmas party three years ago. He sighed at the picture and set it down next to his mat.

In Omi's room, he barley had anything to unpack. He came out of his 'room' and went to the front hall again to look outside. It was snowing harder now. Omi sat down in a chair and tried to find some sort of hope.

In Kimiko's room, she put all of her clothes back an all of her other stuff. She picked up her laptop again and went to her e-mail.

INBOX: **2**

Kimiko clicked on the inbox.

**Kikipanda subject: BLIZZARD!!!**

**Kikipanda subject: song**

Kimiko hit the bottom one because it was older.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_Hiya! I needed to tell you that the song you are going to sing is Sakura Kiss. Your mum really wants to hear you sing that!! SO START PRACTICING :P_

_Keiko_

"She already called me to tell me this," Kimiko said. "Why did she send an e-mail too?"

Kimiko clicked the other one open.

_Dear Kimiko,_

_Everything's cool here, literarily. WE GOT A BLIZZARD!!! And that sticks because now you can't come:((((((((((((((((((((( I miss you too. And now I'm going to miss you more because Japan had to have a snow storm! Your dad probably already told you though. Okay, okay. Rai + Discipline is a HUGE sign of the apocalypse. jk jk. Umm, mayhem, shock, disaster. He could never pull off discipline. Well, by the way you explained him to me, it seems that way. And yes, Yoko is STILL dating Jiro. Yoko dyed her hair green. It was pink before. It looks so weird as green!! You think Kaoru is adorable? Is he more adorable then a certain Raimundo?????? You need to send me a picture of him in his new robes asap!! You like him. A lot. You told me. xP so you better not tell Rai you said someone else was adorable! Aww, your pink outfit got covered in blue paint? I liked that one, wait. THAT WAS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE THROUGH RAI INTO THE SNOW!!! TELL HIM IT'S FROM KEIKO!!!! sorry. I'm better now. Your dad's fine, stop worrying! Tell Omi: I come because I practically live at your house. See you next year. _

_Keiko_

Kimiko opened a new e-mail to Keiko.

_Dear Keiko,_

_We're all stuck at the temple. We can barley see outside. I think Clay is still in his room, Omi went to watch the snow and Rai is walking around with a camera. I think this is going to be the worst Christmas ever._

_Kimiko_

_P.S. When did I tell you that I like Rai?_

Kimiko hit send and closed her laptop.

-----

Aww, poor Kimiko. I know, this story is kind of focused around her. Hehe, I thought I'd change it up a bit instead of Kimiko's mom always being dead in many stories, she'd be alive! Please review!

-vivi-raikim14


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to KidsWB.

Once again, I'm so sorry for the randomness of this story. Oh well, randomness is good…ish.

Chapter 4

Clay ripped out another piece of paper from his notebook. He was trying to remember a family recipe for Bavarian cream pie. He didn't want anybody to be miserable around Christmas time. He started to write some more stuff down on the paper, but then he ripped it out and threw it behind him.

"Come on," Clay said. "Now what was it?"

He wrote some stuff down on the paper and circled a few, and left the others as they were.

"Alright, so out of all the things I can think of, all I know is three of the ingredients," Clay said. "I have to make sure that Christmas is happy,"

Meanwhile where Rai was he was looking through the memory of his camera. He hadn't taken one new picture.

"Nothing is interesting enough," he said to himself.

He looked through the pictures again until he came to his very first picture. It was a picture of his family at Christmas before he came to the temple. His camera was a gift from his mom who told him to take many pictures.

_I have some pretty old pictures on here,_ Rai thought.

He looked at the very back of the picture. He gasped then looked outside. He tried to see far enough until he saw what he wanted to see. Rai had an idea.

Where Omi was, Omi was still looking outside.

"Water, you have betrayed me," Omi said in an emotionless voice. "Why have you betrayed me?"

He looked outside at the sky the clouds were still dark.

"STOP SNOWING!" Omi yelled.

Where Kimiko was, she just finished putting on her outfit for the day. She put on a long sleeved forest green turtle neck shirt with a pair of black jeans. Her shoes were green sneakers and her hair was left in her normal pigtails.

She walked out of her room and saw Rai and Clay talking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimiko asked.

They both looked at each other then said, "Nothing,"

"It's something," Kimiko said.

"Okay it's something," Rai said.

"Really?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah," Rai said.

"Then what is it?" Kimiko asked impatiently.

"Something,"

"Ugh,"

The boys grinned of each other then smiled suspiciously at Kimiko.

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at them and folded her arms.

Omi came out of nowhere and asked, "Hello my friends! I was unsuccessful at stopping the snow,"

"Obviously," Kimiko said.

"Why is Kimiko so grumpy?" Omi asked Rai.

"They won't tell me what they're doing," Kimiko said. "And if it's some cruel prank, you better sleep with one eye open tonight,"

They both looked at each other and then Clay said, "It's a surprise. Now you wouldn't want to ruin a surprise would you?"

"I guess not," Kimiko said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Okay then," Clay started. "Rai and I will be back in about ten minutes. Can you two wait in our room area?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Kimiko asked.

"Man girl, just wait for ten minutes," Rai said.

Kimiko groaned and dragged Omi to the room area.

"Ready to go?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Rai said.

Rai and Clay both ran to the front entrance, and then they ran outside.

Meanwhile back in the room area, Omi was talking to Kimiko.

"So, why do girls put slime on their faces Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"Slime? You mean make-up?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes,"

"Uh, I guess we wear it to look nice,"

"Why do you want to look nice?"

"Well, I don't know. I don't wear a lot of make-up, only lipstick and blush really. Sometimes I'll wear eyeliner. But that's all,"

"Is any of that stuff eatable?"

Kimiko smacked her face then said, "No Omi, it's not eatable,"

About nine minutes later, Kimiko was standing by the door looking at her phone's stopwatch (she started it when the boys left).

"And three, two," Kimiko started standing right in front of the door, "One, zero,"

Just then the door opened and Rai was standing right in front of her. The two didn't even notice that there was only half a foot of space between them.

"You guys can come out now," Rai said.

"Nice timing," Kimiko said.

Clay 'coughed' and the two suddenly realized how close they were. Kimiko and Rai both took a giant step backwards, both blushing.

"Umm, so, anyway, you guys ready to see the surprise?" Rai asked.

The two nodded and Rai and Clay took began to lead them to the only empty room in the temple.

The empty room was very big and there was a fire place inside on the back wall. The room was so big that you could fit 20 jackbots going from the fireplace to the entrance and 20 jackbots going from the left side to the right side. However, across from the fireplace there isn't a regular wall. The wall is shorter and you can look through parts of it (a/n: In the episode '_Omi Town_' at the beginning there is a short wall at the beginning behind Omi, that's what the wall looks like except it's not outside.). All the walls in the room were dark wood. There were some low windows all over the room and a door going out to a porch. There was also a light blue chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. In front of the fireplace there was a light green circular rug that switches to dark green every other ring.

"Tell me," Omi started halfway there. "What's the surprise?"

"Just wait partner," Clay said. "Trust us,"

When they got to the room, Kimiko and Omi dropped their jaws in awe. Inside the room, was the tallest, widest tree that they have ever seen.

"How did you, where did you," Kimiko said trying to figure out what to say.

"It wasn't easy partner," Clay said. "The snow has really picked up outside,"

They all looked outside and they could barley see.

"Amazing!" Omi said.

"This isn't normal," Rai said.

"Do you think that a Shen Gong Wu is involved?" Kimiko asked.

Rai shrugged.

"So, what do we do with this tree?" Omi asked.

"We can decorate it," Clay suggested.

"With what?" Omi asked.

"I have some ordainments hanging around in a box somewhere," Kimiko said.

"Me too," Rai said.

"I think I have a few," Clay said. (a/n: Don't ask why they have this stuff hanging around.)

"What else can we do?" Omi asked.

"Clay, you said that you have recipe for some sort of pie, right? Could you try to make it?" Rai asked.

"I'm a little foggy on the ingredients, but I can try," Clay said.

"Okay, Kim, you can make cranes out of paper, right?" Rai asked.

"Yep," Kimiko said.

"Cool, maybe you could make this room look nicer," Rai said.

"What could I do?" Omi asked.

"Hmm," Rai said pacing. "You can help me find the ordainments, and we'll hang them on the tree,"

"Cold," Omi said.

"Cool," they all said.

"That too!" Omi said with a big smile on his face.

------------------

Told you it would be happier! A couple things:

1. I usually have _very _detailed stories, SO BEWARE!

2. I have no idea if pine trees grow in China. If they do, yay! If they don't…just don't question it and move on! Just like Princess Tutu! You have to accept the completely strange things that go on in that series (like their teacher Mr. Cat :D)!

vivi-raikim14


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW, ANY OF THE SHEN GONG WU OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO WB!!

Chapter 5

(a/n: aren't my chapter titles creative:D)

Rai rummaged through his room trying to find his box. He thought to himself, _Where can those boxes be? Behind my surfboard? Nope. Behind my mat? Nada. Man! _

"Raimundo, I have found Kimiko's and Clay's boxes," Omi said. "What should I do with them?"

"Just put them in the room with the tree," Rai said.

_WHERE IS IT?!_ Rai thought.

He got up and almost walked out of the room but he tripped on something.

"What the heck?!" Rai yelled.

He looked at what he tripped on and it was the corner of his box.

"Oh," Rai said blushing to himself.

He got up and grabbed the box, and then he headed back to the 'tree room'. When he got there he only saw Omi and Kimiko. Omi was taking stuff out of boxes, and Kimiko had spread a lot of paper around her.

"Kim?" Rai asked putting the box down. "How many cranes are you making?"

"One thousand," Kimiko said.

"Why one thousand?" Rai asked.

"Because, in Japanese legend, if you fold one thousand cranes, you get one wish," Kimiko said (a/n: Right? 1000 cranes?).

"So, what would you wish for?" Rai asked.

"Secret," Kimiko said.

"Raimundo! Can we now decorate the tree?" Omi asked.

"Sure thing bro," Rai said. "Kim, wanna help?"

"Sure," Kimiko said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Clay was trying to make the pie.

"Okay, halfway done. Now, what was that last ingredient?" Clay said to himself.

He went to a cabinet and grabbed out some stuff.

Clay sighed and leaned on the counter.

"That's it!" Clay said.

He grabbed all of the stuff he took out, and put them back where they were.

Back in the other room Omi was gazing at the tree.

"It's wonderful!" Omi said.

"Uh, we just turned on the lights," Kimiko said. "Wait until you see it with ordainments on it,"

The lights on the tree were all white. They were spread from the bottom to top evenly.

"May I put the first one on?" Omi asked.

"Sure," Kimiko said.

Omi went through a box and got out a white angel ordainment. The angel was made out of marble with long blonde hair. She wore a long white dress and her skin was pale and her wings were pink (a/n: Seriously, I'm describing one of my characters). He went to the highest branch that he could reach (which wasn't very high) and put it on.

Kimiko went to her box and got out a light blue ball with golden lace on it. On the top half of it said Merry in Japanese characters and on the bottom is said Christmas also in Japanese characters. She went and hung it higher then Omi's and a little more to the left.

"Oh, yours is most beautiful Kimiko," Omi said looking at the ordainment.

"My mom gave it to me when I was five years old," Kimiko said.

"That's really cool," Rai said.

"Really?" Kimiko asked unbelievably.

"Yeah," Rai said. "I got my own ordainment when I was little, but it wasn't as pretty,"

"What's yours look like?" Kimiko asked.

Rai took out a small ball. Half was green and half was red, the colors blended where they met. It was very delicate because it was made out of glass.

"Oh, yours is really pretty Rai," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, but I like yours better," Rai said putting the ordainment above Kimiko's.

Just then Clay came in with a big smile on his face.

"Guess what gang? I made it! It's in the fridge now!" Clay said.

"That's great! I cannot wait to eat it! When will it be done?" Omi asked.

"In a few hours," Clay said. "Hey Omi, can I talk to you in private?"

Clay and Omi went to the front room where they had first seen the snow.

"Oh, it looks like it's lightning up!" Omi said happily.

"No it hasn't," Clay said. "Unfortunately,"

"So, what is it?" Omi asked.

"Well, I have a plan," Clay said.

"For what?" Omi asked.

"Well, have you ever noticed how Kimiko and Raimundo act around each other sometimes?" Clay asked.

"No,"

"Well, they are what you call, flirting with each other,"

"Flirting? What's that?"

"It's when two people like each other, but they are only giving hints that they like that person. But, there's probably a better definition,"

"Are you suggesting that Kimiko and Raimundo are, 'flirting'?"

"Yup,"

"Okay," Omi said. "So you have a plan to catch them flirting?"

"Well, not catch them," Clay said rubbing the back of his neck, "Get them closer,"

"I believe I understand? So what's the plan?" Omi asked very exited (a/n: haha that rhymed xD okay, not really).

"Well, have you ever heard of something called mistletoe?"

"I don't think I have,"

"Well, it's a plant, but I don't think it grows around these parts. Anyway, it's an old Christmas tradition. When two people are both under a mistletoe, they have to kiss each other,"

"Why do they have to kiss each other?"

"I don't know. I don't make rules, I follow them partner,"

"Oh! I see now! You want to get Raimundo and Kimiko under a mistletoe!"

"Exactly,"

"But they don't grow around here, so how will we get one?"

"Uh……."

Back in the 'tree room' Raimundo and Kimiko were still putting up ornaments.

"Oh, this blue one is pretty, whose is it?" Kimiko asked.

Rai glanced at the ornament and said, "Mine,"

"It's really pretty," Kimiko said. "All of your ornaments are,"

"Thanks," Rai said putting up a red ornament.

"Hey, Rai?" Kimiko asked.

There was a slight pause before someone spoke again.

"Hmm?" Rai asked turning to look at her.

"Do you think I could put the star on?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure thing," Rai said.

"Thanks," Kimiko said.

"Why do you want to put it on? I mean, you're kinda short, so you probably can't reach," Rai said.

Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"Ow! It's not my fault!" Rai said rubbing his arm.

"I want to put it on because at my place, my spoiled little cousin always gets to put it on. Oh, and by the way, you can just lift me up,"

"Why would I lift you up?"

Kimiko glared at him angrily then said, "Because you owe me for calling me short!"

Rai made a fake laugh then went to put another ornament up.

Kimiko looked at him for a minute and then Rai looked at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh?" Kimiko said blushing. "Sorry, I'm just kind of out of it today I guess,"

Rai put down an ornament and took at step closer to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Rai asked.

"Well," Kimiko started.

"Cause you know you can tell me," Rai said.

"I guess I'm just still upset about the whole blizzard thing," Kimiko said.

"You guess?" Rai said taking another step closer to her.

"Well, that's part of it," Kimiko said.

Rai looked at her.

Kimiko blushed a little and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Well, Keiko sent me this e-mail,"

"Yeah," Rai said a little exited.

"Well, and it was about you,"

"Was it bad?" Rai asked.

"No,"

Rai took another step but tripped over one of the boxes. He crashed into Kimiko knocking them both down (he also knocked the box over, meaning all the ornament fell out). Rai caught his fall on his knees and hands, but Kimiko had fallen on her back. Rai opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes looking back (a/n: For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, they landed it that awkward position.).

Neither one of them knew what to say. Not 'sorry', not 'are you okay', not 'my bad', not anything! All they did was blush.

They both looked into each others eyes for a long while until Rai broke the silence.

"So I guess _I'm _going to have to clean up all these ornaments, huh?" Rai said jokingly.

They both broke into laughter for a while until the realized that they were still in that position.

"So that e-mail, what was it about?" Rai asked.

Luckily for Kimiko, Clay and Omi walked into the room and looked at the two. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at them and blushed very, very, very hard.

Omi leaned over to Clay and whispered, "Maybe we do not need any mistletoe,"

"Raimundo, Kimiko, what in tarnation are you two doing on the floor like that?" Clay asked.

Rai immediately frowned and got up. He reached a hand out to Kimiko to help her up and she took it with out hesitating.

"Nothing, I tripped," Rai said very quickly pulling Kimiko up. "That's all,"

Clay frowned at them unbelievably.

"Really! Rai's such a klutz, he tripped over that box!" Kimiko said pointing to the box.

"HEY!" Rai said. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing really," Omi said in an unbelievable tone.

"Oh really?" Rai asked.

"YES ABSOLUTLY NOTHING IS WRONG! AND CLAY AND I ARE NOT-" Omi said but he was cut off by Clay's hand.

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at Omi suspiciously.

"Uh, we are not going to let you look at your presents, Raimundo, so we are going to go wrap some!" Clay said.

"But Clay, we don't have their presents yet," Omi said.

"Uh, uh, uh, okay, umm, how bout Omi and I decorate the tree and give you to a break?" Clay suggested.

"Okay," Kimiko said still suspicious about them.

"What do you mean you didn't get me a present yet?!" Rai asked jokingly.

Kimiko punched Rai's arm and with that, Raimundo and Kimiko left the room.

"Omi, you almost blew our cover!" Clay said.

"Oh, I am most sorry," Omi said.

"Anyways, where's my box?"

"Over there," Omi said pointing to it.

Clay searched through the box until he found a smaller box wrapped in newspaper. He ripped the newspaper off and showed Omi the box.

"What is that?" Omi asked looking at the box.

"It's a fake mistletoe," Clay said.

"A fake one? Won't that mean that if Raimundo and Kimiko are under it, it won't work?" Omi asked.

"No, it'll work either way," Clay said.

"So, when shall we put it up?

"Tomorrow night," Clay said.

-------------------

Hmm, four pages, my longest one yet! So yeah, tell me what you think! I'm not very good at fluff…well, in my opinion at least…oh, and about Clay and the pie thing...well, he needs something to do!

vivi-raikim14


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I –once again- don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu.

Chapter 6

Rai and Kimiko both walked down the hallway together to the 'rooms'. They were both still in shock about what happened. The thing is, they didn't get why neither one of them got up. Of course Kimiko wanted to get up, but she was just in awe of his forest green eyes, as was he with her sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey Kim?" Rai asked.

There was a short pause of silence before she answered, "What?"

"Can I take a picture of you?"

"Why?"

"For my scrapbook,"

"Sure, I guess,"

When they both got to the rooms Kimiko stood outside of his area as he got his camera. He turned it on then said, "Ready?"

Kimiko nodded then waved to the camera and gave a sweet smile.

"Thanks," Rai said gazing at the picture.

"No problem," Kimiko said as she smiled at him.

Rai grabbed his scrap book and the old one with all the pictures, then walked out of the room area and went to the place where they saw the snow. He opened the new scrap book and placed the picture of Kimiko in the Tangle Web Comb in front. He took a piece of paper then wrote:

_This was a while after we arrived at the temple, (about two weeks) she tried to gain her focus and try to use the Tangle Web Comb, but obviously failed. The guys and I made a bet when she would gain her focus…_

Meanwhile in Kimiko's 'room' she opened up her laptop and went to her e-mail.

Inbox: **1**

**Kikipanda subject: Hi**

Kimiko opened it.

_Hey Kim,_

_We're snowed in. It's not fun. We actually lost power a few minutes ago (using my PDA). What about you guys? It sounds like you're miserable. Are you- wait dumb question. Never mind that! Anyways, I would like to direct your attention to this: 'P.S. When did I tell you that I like Rai?' You wrote that in your last e-mail. I don't remember when, but you did at some point. Soooooooo, you're stuck at the temple…with Rai…SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM?! Sorry. But seriously, would that not be the best Christmas present you could ask for? We just finished decorating the tree actually. It looks very nice (guess who put the star on rolls eyes) Anyways, e-mail soon, I'M VERY, VERY, VERY BORED!_

_Keiko_

Kimiko rolled her eyes then clicked reply.

_Keiko,_

_Let me guess, my little brat of a cousin?! Anyway, I need to talk to you, sign on AIM._

_Kimiko_

Kimiko hit send then signed online. She waited for a few minutes until Keiko signed on. Then an AIM message appeared on the screen.

(a/n: O.K. Libra-Air is Keiko and Kimiko is: Sagittarius-Fire)

**Libra-Air:** Hey Kim!!!

**Sagittarius-Fire:** Hey Keiko.

**Libra-Air:** sup?

**Sagittarius-Fire:** nmjc, u?

**Libra-Air:** same. so y u want to talk?

**Sagittarius-Fire:** why you no like complete sentences?

**Libra-Air:** SLHUSH!

**Libra-Air:** SHUSH

**Sagittarius-Fire:** lol

**Libra-Air:** yea go make fun of me noe.

**Libra-Air:** DANG IT!!! now --

**Sagittarius-Fire:** Okay, i wanted to talk to you about something that just happened

**Libra-Air:** ???

**Sagittarius-Fire:** well, it involves Rai.

**Libra-Air:** DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH RAI?????

**Libra-Air:** Dang I need to learn to type faster! nvm, continue…

**Sagittarius-Fire:** Well, we got a Christmas tree. A really good one too! So me and rai are decorating it. And he's like- what are you looking at (yea I was looking at his hair)? So I'm like- oh nothing, I'm just out of it I guess. THEN HE GETS ALL DEEP!!! He's like- you guess? And then after a while I mention the e-mail you sent me about me liking rai. Then something happens…

(a minute later**) Libra-Air: **WELL DON'T STOP!!!

**Sagittarius-Fire:** …well, he wuz kinda taking steps towards me every time he would say something…then he tripped.

**Libra-Air:** …

**Sagittarius-Fire:** …he accidentally knocked me down and then when I opened my eyes, and all I could see were his eyes looking back.

**Sagittarius-Fire:** ello?

**Sagittarius-Fire:** would you like me to explain? Remember in the mall when Jiro tripped and knocked Midori down by accident??? remember that awkward position they were in??? Yeah, that's what happened with me and Rai.

**Sagittarius-Fire:** Keiko??????????

**Libra-Air:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG KIMIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HAPPENED?! YOU AND RAI WERE IN THET AWKWARD POSTITION?????????????? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!! xD xD xD!!! I MEAN THAT IN A GOOD WAY! OMG KIM! I BET YOU WERE BLUSHING LIKE THERE WAS NO TOMMORW!!!! RIGHT? RIGHT? AM I RIGHT?????? I'M SO RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS? OR WHILE YOU WERE ON THE GROUND?

**Sagittarius-Fire:** okay, firstly, CALM THE HECK DOWN!!! Secondly, when he accidentally knocked me down, we were WAYY too embarrassed. Thirdly, after it, you don't wanna know! But I'll tell you anyway, Clay and Omi came in the room and we got up. I made fun of him then we left.

**Libra-Air:** But do you like him????

**Sagittarius-Fire:** have we've been over this? I DON'T KNOW!!! well i do, I think…

**Libra-Air:** wow, lol, Omi must have been like- what the- okay, Omi wouldn't say that, but he must have been like- uhhhhhh moving on!

**Sagittarius-Fire:** What I don't get Keiko…remember when it happened wit Jiro and Midori (cuter than Jiro and Yoko- but moving on)? They got up right away. But we didn't. It's almost like right then and there, I realized that I really **do **like Rai, and he felt the same.

**Libra-Air:** Talk to him about the incident. See who he feels! HE MAY REVEAL HIS LOVE TO YOU!!! xD

**Sagittarius-Fire: **Ya know, that's a good idea- but that last part is unlikely.

**Libra-Air:** hehe, I'm right :)

**Sagittarius-Fire:** great now because of you being smart, I'm all confuzzled!

**Libra-Air:** My work here is done :D

**Sagittarius-Fire:** okay, I'm going to go talk to him

**Libra-Air:** kk, good luck girly!

**Sagittarius-Fire:** thanx, bi

**Libra-Air: **bye-bye!!!

Kimiko closed her laptop and took a deep breath. She stood up and walked over to where Rai was sitting (at the entrance where they saw the snow).

"I can't do this," Kimiko said quietly to herself. "What do I say?"

Kimiko continued walking forward but then stopped. She was about to walk back, but she stopped herself. She took three deep breaths then continued to walk. When she was about a foot away from him, she tapped his shoulder.

Raimundo turned to her then said, "Hey Kim. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much! So, umm, what 'cha up to?" Kimiko asked.

"Just working on my scrapbook," Rai responded while putting a picture in a slot.

"So, I was wondering," Kimiko started. "Why do you have a scrap book?"

"Well, my parents want to know what my life is like. So they told me to take pictures while I was here. I just figured it would be easier to put them all in a scrap book," Raimundo explained.

"Oh, I see," Kimiko said.

They stood in silence for a while until Raimundo broke the silence.

"So, what are you up to?" he said looking up at her.

Kimiko blushed then said, "Oh, I'm just walking around,"

"Oh,"

Kimiko looked outside at the snow for a while smiling at it.

"Wow she looks pretty when she smiles," Rai said.

"What?" Kimiko asked blushing.

"Ah! Did I say that out loud?!" Rai asked standing up.

Kimiko nodded.

Rai blushed.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked.

Rai looked up at her and then said, "Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?" Kimiko asked.

"W…what do I think of you?" Rai asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko said.

"Well, I umm," Rai had no idea what to say.

"It's okay, tell me," Kimiko said.

"Okay," Rai said taking a deep breath. "Truth is, I-"

His words were cut of by a very loud, strong wind. They both turned and watched the snow whip around. Then suddenly, they heard something crack, and then all was dark.

-----------

Bwahaha! Cliffhanger! Okay, not really…

Umm, I don't really know what to say except: review!!!!

vivi-raikim14


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't on Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. If I did…hehehe…

I also don't own Silent Night or Sakura Kiss.

WARNING: This chapter is kind of sad…

-and thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story from chapter 1-6!!!!

Chapter 7

Clay ran into the room and asked, "What happened?"

"Uh," Rai said. He looked back outside then continued, "Ah I see, that really tall tree near the town fell over. It must of hit the power line,"

"When do you think the power will be back on?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, considering how strong the winds are, I'd say, four days or so," Rai said.

"Four days?" Kimiko said plainly. "I have to wait four days until I can charge my PDA? This is madness!"

"Oh, come on Kim, it ain't that bad," Clay said.

Kimiko gave him a death glare.

"Okay, maybe it is that bad," Clay said backing up a little.

"So, what do we do now?" Omi asked.

He, Clay and Kimiko looked up at Rai who was looking outside.

"That's a good question. What **do** we do?" Rai asked.

Three days later the power still hadn't come on. During those three days, Kimiko folded one-hundred and forty nine cranes, everyone completely devoured the pie, Omi and Clay decided to put off putting the mistletoe up and continued to plot their plan, Raimundo had finished decorating the tree too.

Now, they are all in the tree room sitting near the fire. The snow was as hard as always and a few candled were lit. Kimiko had also started to burn some in scents. They were cold and miserable. They all huddled near each other for heat. Clay on the far left (staring from the fire place), left of him was Omi, left of Omi was Raimundo, and left of Rai was Kimiko (a/n: DUH!). They were all so close to each other.

With Kimiko and Rai, they had completely forgotten Kimiko's question. Kimiko shivered and Rai put his arm around her. She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"What should we do now?" Clay asked.

"I don't know," Rai said with his head on top of Kimiko's. "Why don't we share stories or something?"

"Okay," Clay said. "I'll start. When I was little, Jessie, me and all of our cousins would go down to the river to watch the stars. All of us would jump into the pond and splash each other until we were soaked. Then we would skip rocks or something. I remember when Jessie and I would just lie down and wish for it to snow. Jessie was so nice back then, not one piece of her was mean or cruel. I wish, I wish I could go back, and re-live it all again,"

Clay had started to cry.

"Clay, it's okay. I'm sure that there is part of Jessie that is still nice! Remember when she returned the Wing of Tinabi?" Omi said trying to cheer him up.

"You're right, but it's not the same," Clay said trying to hide his crying face.

"When I was little," Raimundo started. "My brothers and sisters and I would go on our trampoline. We would see who could jump the highest, who could do the most impressive trick and who could stay standing the longest. When it was my turn, I would always lose. My siblings would always make fun of me. Sometimes, I would get mad and cry, hey I was seven, but sometimes, I would laugh with them. (a/n: can't you just imagine seven year old Rai falling on a trampoline? EEK! That would be adorable!!!) Then when we got older, some people stopped going on, until it just stopped. You wouldn't believe what I would give to go back and play on that trampoline with then again,"

Raimundo also began to cry.

Kimiko could feel the tear go down his face and onto her head. She removed her head from his shoulder and gave him a hug. He returned the hug and whispered, thank you, in her ear.

"When I was little, papa, my mama and I would go sailing," Kimiko said. "But when I got older, papa didn't have enough time to go sailing anymore; and mama had gotten sick. We started throwing parties indoors instead because of mama's allergies, you know, so she wouldn't get even sicker. I really wanted to go sailing again, but I knew I couldn't ask because papa would be sad for bringing back memories. So I would always have to put on a smile for him and mama. I always wished that there was a way to make mama feel better, and to have papa have more time when I was young,"

Kimiko also began to cry so Rai (feeling equally sad) pulled her into another embrace. Kimiko's head rested against Raimundo's chest, and then she rapped her hands around Rai.

Then, Omi began to cry.

"Omi, what's wrong partner?" Clay asked.

"I wish I could recall memories with my parents," Omi said.

Raimundo and Kimiko (as much as they didn't want to) spit apart and looked at Omi.

"Is there anything you do remember about your parents?" Rai asked.

"I've never told anyone, but yes. Only one thing though; and it's not much of a visual memory," Omi explained.

"Well, what is it?" Kimiko asked.

"I remember a soft voice singing to me one night when I was young. I remember the tune of the song, but not many of the lyrics," Omi said.

"Try," Raimundo said.

Omi took a deep breath then sang, _"Silent night, holy night,"_

Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo waited for more.

"I am sorry my friends, but that's all-" Omi started, but he was cut off.

"_All is calm, all is bright,"_ Kimiko sang in a soft voice.

"_Round yon virgin mother and child,"_ Raimundo sang.

"_Holy infant so tender and mild," _Clay sang.

Omi rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"_Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace," _Clay, Rai and Kimiko sang together.

Omi smiled widely.

"Thank you my friends," Omi said.

"No problem," Kimiko said.

They all huddled up against the fire until Kimiko spoke.

"You know," she started. "I was actually supposed to sing at the Tohomiko party this year,"

"I'm not surprised," Rai began. "You have a nice voice,"

"So I was wondering, could I sing it for you?" Kimiko asked.

The boys all nodded.

"Okay, the song is called Sakura Kiss," Kimiko said taking a deep breath.

"_Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love! _

kizukeba itsudemo

_soba ni irukeredo  
_

_hontou wa kirai? suki? _

_mousou na no? _

jibun no kimochi ga

_kuria ni mietara  
_

_REDII demo HOSUTO demo _

_kamawanaiyo _

suki ni natteku

_riyuu wa minna  
_

_chigau yo ne kedo_

_Maybe you're my love! _

aitai ima

_yasashii kimi ni _

_sakura kiss _

_tokimeitara _

_ranman koi shiyo  
_

_mirai yori mo _

_ima ga kanjin _

_uruwashi haru no koi wa_

_hana saku otome no bigaku_

_Maybe you're my love!!"_

All the boys had their jaws dropped.

"Was it that bad?" Kimiko asked.

"Bad?!" all three exlamed.

"That was amzing!" Omi said.

"You have a great voice!" Raimundo said.

"I love the song!" Clay said.

"Aww, thanks guys," Kimiko said.

"I just have one question," Omi started. "What does all of that mean?"

"Yeah, what are the English lyrics?" Clay asked.

"Umm," Kimiko said. She thought then sang,

"_Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love!_

_Lately I notice that_

_I'm always around you_

_but is it hating? Liking? _

_Or just paranoia?_

_When I can see _

_my feeling clearly_

_Lady or Host_

_It doesn't matter!_

_The reason for which_

_People fall in love_

_Is different for everyone, but_

_MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!_

_I want to meet you now_

_And give you, a sweet person,_

_A cherry blossom kiss._

_If your heart moves from it,_

_Let's have a romantic love!_

_More important then the future_

_Is the present_

_The delightful spring love is,_

_A blossoming virgin's aesthetic._

_MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE!" _

Again, they had their jaws dropped.

"I know! That stunk; but do you know how hard it is to sing a Japanese song in English? Those were the exact words, so timing was off and stuff," Kimiko said.

"Kim, that didn't stink! It was amazing!" Rai said.

"The lyrics are most beautiful!" Omi said.

"Yeah, they are!" Clay agreed.

"Thanks," Kimiko said. "That's what my mom said,"

Clay nudged Omi in the arm then pointed to the ceiling above Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Raimundo, Kimiko. Look above you!" Omi said.

-------------

That was very…sad...

So tell me what you think of it! Be in mind that I had writers block through the first half; but now I has many ideas! I predict this story will go up to at least eleven chapters. So review!

vivi-raikim14


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to KidsWB. If I _did _own Xiaolin Showdown…all RaiKim haters would hate me!

I'm really getting into this story!

Chapter 8

Rai and Kimiko looked up to see a green plant hanging above them. It was the mistletoe. They both blushed then looked at each other.

"Uh," Rai said.

"You two know the rules! When you're under mistletoe, you have to kiss," Clay said.

"Even if it's a fake one!" Omi said.

Kimiko looked at Raimundo and he looked at her.

"Come on you two!" Clay said.

Then, something hit Kimiko.

"Clay? Omi? Did you two set this up?" Kimiko asked angrily.

It wasn't like she didn't _want_ to kiss him; she just doesn't like to be tricked.

Clay and Omi grinned.

"Are you mad Kimiko?" Omi asked.

Kimiko sighed then said, "No, I'm not mad. I just wouldn't want to be kissed by someone who isn't kissing me by his own will-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Rai had quickly put his left hand behind Kimiko's neck and pulled her into a kiss on the lips. Kimiko loved the feeling and so did Rai. It seemed to last forever. Raimundo's eyes were closed and Kimiko began to shut her own. Clay and Omi gave each other a high five. Raimundo had put both of his hands around her neck now; but in ten seconds, it ended. Raimundo pulled away and blushed; hands still around her neck. Kimiko also blushed, not caring that his hands were on her neck.

In two days, was Christmas Eve. There were already presents under the tree and the room was beautiful. Kimiko's cranes filled the room, each one with the same wish on it.

Raimundo let his hands fall and then he stood up. As he left the room he whispered to himself, "Kim, I did that by my own will,"

Kimiko, Clay or Omi didn't hear this. Clay and Omi left the room to catch up with Raimundo. Kimiko (when snapping out of the kiss) decided to continue to work on her cranes. She folded one then whispered her wish into it.

Raimundo went back to his room and was fiddling with his soccer ball. Clay and Omi followed him and Rai looked up.

"Thanks you two," Rai said in a sarcastic voice.

"What? You got to kiss Kimiko!" Clay said.

"I know, but it didn't feel right," Raimundo said.

"What didn't feel right?" Omi asked.

"I did want to kiss her. I've wanted to kiss her for a long time; but, I didn't want to do it under the mistletoe. Now, Kimiko probably thinks that I only kissed her because we were under the mistletoe; and couldn't you hear it in her voice that she didn't want to kiss me?" Rai explained.

Clay and Omi just stared.

"She probably doesn't even like me," Rai said.

"Rai, buddy, we're sorry. We just wanted to help," Clay said.

"Yes, but she may like you. In the 'Ancient Guide to Females' it says that wind and fire get along very well! Better then fire and earth, or fire and water!" Omi said.

Now Raimundo stared.

"Why don't you ask her?" Clay suggested.

"So what do I say?" Rai said. "'Kimiko, I love you. Do you love me too?' Yeah right! What if she says no?"

"True," Omi said.

Back where Kimiko was, she had already made twenty more cranes. She was lying on the floor next to the fire with her hands on her cheeks.

Kimiko sighed then said, "My face is still burning from the kiss,"

She stood up and went to the last box in the room. She took out the gold star and looked at it.

"Does he like me?" Kimiko asked herself.

Rai, Clay and Omi came back into the room.

"Hey guys!" Kimiko said.

"Hey," Rai said

"Oh, Kimiko!" Omi said. "Can we put the star up now?"

"Yeah, I was just about to ask," Kimiko said.

"So do you still want me to boost you up?" Rai asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you owe me!" Kimiko said.

"What did Rai do?" Clay asked.

"He called me short,"

"Is that all?" Clay asked.

Kimiko shot him a death glare.

"I mean, that varmint!" Clay said.

"Please put the star on! I wish to see it shine!" Omi said.

Rai and Kimiko went over to the tree. Rai kneeled down on one leg and Kimiko climbed onto his shoulders. She put her hands on his head so she wouldn't fall over. Rai held onto her legs for the same reason she put her hands on his head.

"Ready?" Rai asked.

"Yup," Kimiko said.

Rai slowly got up and they were just tall enough so Kimiko could reach the top. Kimiko reached out and Rai leaned forward then Kimiko put the star on top.

"Oh, it looks most beautiful!" Omi said.

"Sure does," Rai said looking up at it.

Kimiko put both of her arms on Rai's head and put her chin on it.

Rai knelt down and Kimiko got off. Then, she walked to the window and looked at the snow.

"So, what do you think caused this?" Kimiko asked.

"Maybe it was that no good snake in the grass Spicer!" Clay said.

"How could Jack do anything?" Kimiko asked.

"Maybe he built a weather machine," Clay suggested.

"If he did it probably malfunctioned," Rai said.

"Maybe it's a Shen Gong Wu," Omi suggested.

"If that's the case then Dojo would have told us," Rai said.

Then Dojo walked into the room.

"Hey guys! Wow! Nice job on the tree!" Dojo said.

"Thanks. Hey, has Master Fung and the others found out what the problem is?" Kimiko asked.

"Actually," Dojo said. "They are predicting that it was a Shen Gong Wu,"

"I KNEW IT!" Omi said cheering for himself.

"He said 'predicting' chrome dome," Raimundo said.

"So?" Omi said.

"Well, we were thinking," Dojo began. "The Orb of Tornami shoots water right? So, what if Jack Spicer found a way to make it so it shoots snow? And then built some kind of machine that can spread it across China and Japan?"

"So, that means, Clay was right?" Omi said sighing. "I HAVE FAILED AS A XIAOLIN WARRIOR!"

"Dude, no one's perfect," Rai said.

"Yes! But I am the closest!" Omi said.

Raimundo sighed.

"You are probably just jealous because you are so far from perfect! I can do anything better then you can!" Omi said.

"No you can't," Rai said.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can! Yes I can!"

"GUYS!" Kimiko yelled. "Before you two burst into song; it's getting late, we should go to bed,"

"Kim's right," Raimundo said.

"Fine," Omi said.

Clay, Rai, Omi and Dojo left and Kimiko stayed behind.

"I'll just fold one more," Kimiko said reaching for a piece of paper.

She started to fold it when Rai came back in.

"What are you doing?"

Kimiko turned and blushed.

"Nothing," she said. "Just folding another crane,'

"So have you decided on your wish yet?"

"Yup,"

"Care to share?"

"Not really,"

"Well, fine then! I won't tell you my wish then!"

"You have a wish?" Kimiko asked unbelievably.

"Sure do!" Rai said with a grin.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Rai asked.

"Touché," Kimiko said.

Rai grinned then left to his 'room'.

Kimiko finished folding the crane then whispered into it, "I wish I could tell Rai, I love him,"

------

Not bad considering- yet again- I had writers block through the first half. A few things: The song 'Anything You Can Do', there is an AMAZING video of that song with FMA on YouTube. It has the characters Envy and Greed, but it's hand drawn. I don't watch FMA at all, but I thought it was hilarious! AND THANKS TO THAT VIDEO I HAVE AN ERGE TO MAKE A VID WITH THAT SONG WITH RAI AND OMI! I so should…or make a FF with it…maybe I'll do both…

vivi-raikim14


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

I know, it's like a week late. Sorry! …blame writers block.

Chapter 8

Raimundo woke up the next day and stretched out. He really didn't want to get up, but he new he had to. He went to the bathroom and took a shower then changed into his Shoku robes. He walked over to the window and saw that it was, still, snowing.

"Ay! When is this going to end?" Raimundo asked himself.

Dojo entered the room and looked very tired.

"Never! It's never going to end and we're all going to die!" Dojo said.

"Dude, I think you may be over reacting just a bit," Rai said. "How late were you up? You look really tired,"

"I fell asleep at four in the morning!" Dojo yelled.

"A little cranky are we?" Rai asked. He looked at his cell phone and it was eight-o-clock. "You only got four hours of sleep?"

"I stayed up trying to find the whole cause of this!" Dojo yelled, obviously not in a good mood.

"You didn't need to man," Rai said.

"Yes I did; and I found some news! Get the rest up and we'll talk during breakfast," Dojo said heading for the kitchen.

Rai nodded and Dojo left. Raimundo went over to Omi's cubicle and shook him. Omi was meditating on his head and he eventually fell over.

"W…what?" Omi asked waking up.

"Dojo has some news for us. We're meeting in the dinning room," Rai said leaving the cubicle.

He walked into Clay's room and immediately plugged his ears.

"Man, Clay's snoring is so loud; I bet my mom can hear it!" Rai said.

Rai walked over to Clay and shook him a little, then a lot.

"…lower than a snake's belly button…nuh…" Clay mumbled.

"Hey Clay! Breakfast!" Rai yelled.

"What?" Clay said jumping up. He ran to the bathroom to get dressed into his robes then went straight to the dining room. The whole process took about five seconds.

Rai walked out of Clay's cubicle and caught a glimpse of Omi's head who was so tired that he passed out as he was walked out.

"Ah man! How do I wake him up?" Rai asked himself. "Oh! Hey Omi! Master Fung says he has an important mission that only you'll be able to do!"

"What?" Omi asked popping up.

"Yeah! Go to the dining room! He'll be right there!" Rai said.

Omi (already dressed) ran as fast as he could to the dining room.

Rai walked into Kimiko's room to she that she was still sleeping. He walked close to her and shook her a little.

"Kim, wake up," Rai said.

Kimiko turned a bit and Rai continued to shake her.

"Kim?" he asked.

She moaned a little then turned over.

Rai sighed and brushed some of her hair to the side of her face. He moved his hand down and brushed her cheek.

"Man she looks pretty when she's sleeping," Rai said.

Kimiko stirred then began to open her eyes. Rai panicked and pulled back his hand. He continued to shake her so it looked liked that's what woke her up.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked as she sat up.

"Dojo has some news for us. Come to the dining room," Rai said.

He left and Kimiko closed her curtain. She changed into her robes and went to the dining room.

"Hey guys," she said sitting down next to Clay.

"You're finally awake!" Dojo yelled.

"Cranky?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes!" Dojo said.

"I am most upset Raimundo!" Omi said with his arms folded.

"About what?" Rai asked.

"You said Master Fung had a mission for me!" Omi said.

"Well how else was I supposed to get you up?" Rai asked.

"Okay kiddos!" Dojo said. "I have a few solutions about how to stop the snow!"

"Alright, shoot," Clay said.

"Well, we have a bunch of Shen Gong Wu options! Master Fung and the other monks have seen visions of Jack Spicer and a machine. So it's defiantly his doing," Dojo said.

"I'm gonna hurt that Spicer," Rai said.

"So anyway, was about using the Reversing Mirror?" Dojo suggested.

"Okay one, how can we get to the vault? Two, no, the Reversing Mirror would only turn the snow into rain, but it wouldn't stop it," Kimiko said.

"Well, we could go to the snow and get it I guess; but we'd have to be careful," Dojo said. "Okay, I see your point about the mirror, what about the Lunar Locket? We could change the position of the moon, so it would stop the snow! Right?"

"I don't think that would work buddy," Clay said. "Since the snow isn't natural, Spicer could just start up the snow again!"

"Okay, okay, what about the Star Hanabi? It could melt the snow," Dojo suggested.

"How would that stop the snow from falling?" Omi asked.

"Good point," Dojo said. "What about the…Fist of Tebigong?"

"Okay, now you're crazy," Kimiko said.

"Yeah dude," Rai said. "You're out of ideas aren't you?"

"Okay then, mister leader, you think of something!" Dojo said.

"Okay, I will!" Rai said. He paced for a while thinking until he snapped his fingers.

"Well?" Clay asked.

"I have two ways. One, what if we used the Emperor Scorpion to take control of the Orb of Tornami?" Rai suggested.

"That might work," Clay said.

"Yeah, but Jack could just activate it again, and again," Kimiko said.

"Point taken. Now here is a sure fire plan! If we can get the Golden Tiger Claws, we can teleport to Jack's house and steal back the Wu, and shut down the machine!" Rai said.

The others smiled at each other.

"So when should we get the Tiger Claws?" Rai asked.

Dojo went to the windowsill.

"Maybe after lunch or something," Dojo said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to bed,"

Dojo left the room and the monks finished breakfast.

Kimiko went back to the tree room and continued to fold the cranes.

"347, I wish I could tell Rai I love him. 348, I wish I could tell Rai I love him. 349, I wish I could tell Rai I love him," Kimiko whispered as she folded them. "Three hundred and forty-nine cranes and I have yet to build up the confidence,"

She lit a candle and folded another one.

"350, I wish I could tell Rai I love him," Kimiko whispered.

She walked over to the window and sighed.

"You okay partner?"

Kimiko turned around and saw Clay.

"Yeah, just thinking," Kimiko said.

"About what?" Clay asked.

"Nothing really,"

"Are you feeling okay Kim? Lately you've seemed, unsure about something,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking,"

"If there's anything I can do…"

"Actually," Kimiko started, hesitating if she should continue. "Do you know where Raimundo is?"

"I reckon he's in his room,"

Kimiko got up and started to leave the room.

When she left Clay said to himself, "Why can't he just tell her?"

Kimiko walked to the rooms. She looked in Omi's room and he wasn't there. She peeked into Rai's room and he was juggling his soccer ball.

She didn't feel like talking to him, she just needed to look at him. She kept a safe distance away so he couldn't see her.

_He looks nice today, _Kimiko thought.

It was true, she thought he looked better in his Shoku robes than the other ones (a/n: I think that's true too:D).

She sneaked over to her cubicle and picked up her cell phone.

"12:39pm," she said.

For the next hour, Kimiko folded 40 more cranes, Rai has broken his record at juggling, Omi had been doing…something and Clay had been pondering about some stuff.

When lunch came, they all ate it quickly so they could get the Tiger Claws. When they finished, they all changed into their winter clothes and went to the entrance.

"So," Dojo started. "How are we going to do this?"

"On the count of three, we'll all run to the vault as fast as we can," Raimundo explained. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Kimiko said.

"I'm readier than Jack Spicer in a stupidity contest!" Clay said.

"I am also ready!" Omi said.

"Okay," Rai said. They all got in running position. "One, two, three!"

------------

Once more, sorry for the late update! I was busy and had writers block. I'm watching the Xiaolin Showdown marathon on Cartoon Network, so I'll try to work on the next chapter during it (although only one episode is left). Review please!

vivi-raikim14


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chapter 10

The four monks ran into the blizzard head on. It was cold, windy and of course, snowy. Within the first five seconds that they ran out they couldn't see where they were going.

"Omi? Clay? Raimundo?" Kimiko called out.

"Kimiko!" Omi called. "I can't see anything!"

"I can see as well as a dead fish!" Clay called (a/n: …bad metaphor…bad vivi-raikim14…_bad_).

"I can't see either and that made no sense!" Rai called out.

Kimiko walked forwards and reached out her hand to something soft. She brushed her hand against it trying to figure out what it was.

"Kimiko," Rai started. "Why are you rubbing you hand on my cheek?"

"Huh?" Kimiko said immediately pulling her hand back.

Rai reached out his hand and eventually found her shoulder. He made his hand trail down her arm until her hand was in his.

"So we don't get separated again," Raimundo said smiling knowing that she couldn't see it.

She nodded although she knew he couldn't see it. Then they continued on then a while later, they bumped into Clay who had Omi on his back.

"Clay, are we near the vault?" Raimundo asked.

"I think so," Clay said.

Raimundo let go of Kimiko's hand and walked forward. In about three seconds, he crashed into something and fell down.

"Nice coordination skills!" Kimiko said sarcastically.

Clay put Omi down and went to help Rai up.

"Okay," Rai started. "So, where's the door?"

"Uh," everyone said.

"I shall use my tiger powers to find the doorway!" Omi said.

Omi took a deep breath and put his hands together. The nine dots on his head began to glow. He ran forwards and the kicked something, the door.

The others followed the light of Omi's dots and went inside.

Kimiko found one of the candles in there and lit it.

"Okay, lets just get the Tiger Claws and blow this taco stand," Rai said walking over to the chimes.

"So, the Ying Yang world AND the vault sell tacos?" Omi asked.

Everyone groaned.

"Let's see," Rai began.

He randomly touched a few chimes and the vault did nothing. He tried again, nothing. He tried once more, and one again, nothing.

"Does anyone know the combo? I opened it before, but I guess I forgot," Rai said slightly embarrassed.

"I do!" Omi said. "For I am the greatest-"

"Yeah can you just open it?" Rai asked.

"Very well,"

Omi walked over and touched a few chimes and the vault opened, Omi grinned at Raimundo and he just rolled his eyes.

Kimiko and Clay walked down the vault to get the Tiger Claws. When they came back up Kimiko had the Claws in her hands.

"So when should we go?" Clay asked.

"The sooner the better, so right now," Rai said.

The others agreed and Kimiko put the Claws on her right hand.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she called out.

The purple portal appeared and they all went inside. In a few minutes they re-appeared in Jack Spicer's lair.

Jack was working on a new robot and turned around and saw the monks.

"Ah!" Jack screamed.

"You are going down Spicer!" Clay yelled.

"Because of you, we couldn't go home!" Kimiko yelled.

"W...what do mean, 'because of me'?" Jack asked frightened.

"Don't play dumb!" Kimiko yelled.

"I'm not playing!" Jack yelled.

The others started.

"Wait, that came out wrong," Jack said.

The others looked at each other.

"Spicer, we know that you have a weather machine here!" Rai said.

"Yes, and we are here to shut it down!" Omi said.

Jack stood up and walked backwards.

"I don't have no time machine! I only have-" Jack said flicking on a light switch. "Jack Spicer's Evil Weather Machine!"

Jack let out his evil laugh.

"Once more," Kimiko said. "You are so over using the word evil,"

"Oh well!" Jack said.

The machine was very big. It was silver and blue with many buttons and switches on it. Near the bottom, you could see the Orb of Tornami in a pouch.

"This weather machine can create rain, snow, hail, pretty much anything having to do with water!" Jack said. Then he continued to do his evil laugh.

"Wudai Crater- Earth!" Clay called out as he stomped on the ground.

The floor rose up where Jack was and he was flung into the air screaming. The floor settled back and Jack hit the floor.

"What was that for?" Jack asked.

"Wudai Star- Wind!" Rai called out.

Wind came out from his arms and created a prison with no bars around Jack.

"Yeah, like wind is going to keep me in!" Jack said.

"Oh really? Wudai Mars- Fire!" Kimiko called out.

She jumped into the air and shot fire at the wind prison. Now it was a wind prison with fire circling around it.

"No do you think you can get out?" Raimundo asked.

Jack looked around the prison.

"No, I don't think I can," Jack said. "But I'll keep you entertained! Jack-bots, attack!"

A fleet of Jack-bots surrounded the monks.

"I'll take care of this," Rai said. "Get behind me,"

Kimiko and Clay did as they were told and got behind Raimundo.

Raimundo put both of his hands in the air above his head and sharply stretched them out to his sides (while still in the air).

"Shoku Hand Strike- Wind!" he called out.

Sharp, fast and intense wind began pouring out of his hands. The fast wind gathered all of the Jack-bots together in a tornado. Then the intense wind made the Jack-bots completely lose control of everything. Then finally, the sharp wind cut through the tornado and destroyed all the Jack-bots in one blow.

When all of the Jack-bot remains hit the floor Clay and Kimiko got up and looked at Rai.

"That was amazing partner!" Clay said patting his back.

"Awesome!" Kimiko said giving him a hug.

"Hey, HEY!" Jack called.

The three monks turned around.

"Where's the cheese ball?" Jack asked.

Raimundo pointed to the machine.

Jack turned to see Omi leaning against the machine with the Shen Gong Wu in his hands.

"What the?" Jack asked. "So, all of that Wudai and Shoku stuff, was just a diversion?"

"Yup," Clay said.

The prison faded and Jack stood up.

"Well then, with all of my Jack-bots destroyed, I guess you'll just have to face me! I promise I'll go easy on you," Jack said.

The others looked at each other and began to laugh.

Jack did some Kung-fu moves and then said, "What? Are you all, afraid?"

Raimundo once more put his hands in the air above his head, and then stretched them to his sides sharply.

Jack screamed and then fell to the floor. He hit a Jack-bot so he then passed out.

The monks laughed and Rai put his arms down.

"Okay guys; let's get rid of this machine!" Rai said. "Wudai Star- Wind!"

"Wudai Mars- Fire!"

"Wudai Neptune- Water!"

"Wudai Crater- Earth!"

They all shot their Wudai powers at the machine and almost instantly, it blew up.

"That'll teach Spicer," Rai said.

"My friends, does this mean that the snow will stop?" Omi asked.

"Not immediately, but yeah, soon," Rai said.

Kimiko put on the Tiger Claws again.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she called out.

The purple portal appeared and they all jumped inside.

-----

Once, more- I am so sorry for another late update! I'll try to be quicker! I do have a bunch of stuff I'm doing this weekend…so I'll try to write. Sorry again! Please review!

-vivi-raikim14


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu (although I would like to). They all belong to Kids'WB. I also forgot to mention, I actually own (OMG I OWN SOMETHING!!!) Raimundo's move in the last chapter- Shoku Hand Strike- Wind!

I decided to try not to update a week late this time…

Chapter 11

Before the monks knew it, it was noon time on Christmas Eve. The snow had almost completely stopped and the power was still out. The monks were sitting in the tree room.

"648," Kimiko said. Then she, as quietly as she could, whispered her wish into the crane. "649,"

"Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"650," Kimiko said. "Huh?"

"I think your hands have paper cuts within paper cuts," Clay said.

Kimiko looked at her hands; they weren't too bad, if your idea of 'not too bad' is completely red and blistered.

"Maybe you should take a break," Clay suggested.

"I know that I should, but I want to finish before Christmas!" Kimiko said.

"Well, you have twelve hours," Omi said.

"Great," Kimiko said.

"Why don't you take a short break then?" Rai suggested.

"I guess I'll take a shower," Kimiko said. Then she left the room.

"I can't believe all of this happened because of Jack Spicer!" Rai said looking out the window.

"But it's not all bad!" Clay said.

"What? He ruined our Christmas! We could have been with our families right now!" Rai was cut off.

"But if he hadn't done this, you would have never kissed Kimiko!" Clay said.

"And another thing- wait, you're right!" Rai said.

Clay nodded.

"So, I should thank Spicer for his stupid acts?" Rai asked.

"Yup," Clay said.

"I am most confused!" Omi said. "We are angry at Jack Spicer, but we are now thanking Jack Spicer?"

"Apparently," Rai said.

"Rai, I think you need to just tell Kimiko already," Clay said.

"Oh, I have a soar skull!" Omi said holding onto his head.

"Headache," Rai said.

"That, too," Omi said.

Kimiko had just finished her shower and changed into a red long sleeved shirt that drapes over her shoulders with a green tang top underneath. She put on dark blue jeans and light green socks (a/n: why would I wear shoes inside?). She put her hair into two low ponytails and curled the ends; she tied it with two thin black hair ties.

She walked back into the tree room and sat next to Raimundo by the window.

Omi walked over to the tree and looked up at some of the candy canes on it.

"Why again do we put candy on trees?" Omi asked.

"It's for decoration Omi," Kimiko said looking outside.

"Oh, I see," Omi said. "May I eat one?"

"Go ahead," Kimiko said.

Omi took a candy cane, unwrapped it, and began to eat it.

"It is most mint tasting!" Omi said.

"Yeah," Rai said. "I hear that's what it tastes like,"

Suddenly, Kimiko's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kimiko said picking it up. "Hey Keiko! What? Really? That's fantastic!"

"What's up?" Rai asked.

"Keiko says the snow has completely stopped!" Kimiko said.

"That's great!" Rai said.

Keiko said something on the other line.

"Shut up!" Kimiko said.

The boys stared.

Kimiko put the phone on her shoulder then said, "Never mind that comment,"

They all shrugged.

"He said that? Oh no way!" Kimiko said.

"Kimiko?" Omi asked.

Kimiko put the phone on her shoulder again.

"Yeah?" she said.

"The fire went out," Omi said.

Kimiko put the phone back on her ear then said, "Hold on Keiko,"

She raised her right fist and aimed it at the fire.

"Wudai Mars- Fire!"

A fireball shot out of her hand and lit the fire again.

"Thank you!" Omi said.

On the other line Keiko said, "Wudai what of what? ARE YOU GUYS BEING ATTACKED?! AM I NEXT?! ARE WE ALL DOOMED WITH TEN THOUSAND YEARS OF DARKNESS- AGAIN?!"

"Calm down!" Kimiko said. "No, I had to light the fire,"

"Oh, that's a relief," Keiko said on the phone. "You probably wouldn't know how to go on without Rai,"

"Bye Keiko!" Kimiko said as she shut the phone. "She was screaming again,"

"Hey Kim? No offence, but I think she's a bit ecstatic," Rai said.

"Yeah Rai, and Jack is only a bit of a wimp," Kimiko said.

"I do not get that!" Omi said.

Suddenly, the lights came back on.

"Great!" Clay said.

"Cool! This means that the snow will stop soon!" Rai said.

"It's about time!" Kimiko said.

"I hope that tomorrow will be a very special day! With surprises!" Omi said.

"I hope so too!" Kimiko said.

"Hey Kimiko?" Rai asked.

"What?"

"Remember that wish you were doing with the cranes?"

"Yes,"

"Are you hoping that, that wish will come true?"

"Yeah,"

"I hope mine does too!"

"You're lying! You don't have a wish!"

"Yes I do!"

"Yeah, whatever you say,"

"Friends!" Omi said.

"Yeah?" Clay asked.

"If the snow stops tomorrow," Omi began. "Can we fulfill my wish?"

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"I wish to make a snowman with all of you," Omi said.

"That's it?" Rai asked.

Kimiko punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he cried.

"I have never gotten the chance to!" Omi said.

"Okay Omi, that sounds like a plan," Clay said.

A few hours later, Kimiko was (once again) folding cranes and she got up to 789, Omi was devouring candy canes, Rai was baking cookies and Clay was helping him.

"So Rai," Clay said and he was rolling out the dough.

"Yeah?" Rai asked.

"You never told me you had a wish," Clay said.

"Yeah, it's kind of a new thing," Rai said.

"Care to tell me?" Clay asked.

"I don't know," Rai said. "Not right now,"

"Okay," Clay said.

They got out the cookie cutters and made a lot of shapes. Now they were baking in the oven.

"These are going to be some mighty fine cookies Rai," Clay said.

"Yeah, they sure are," Rai said. "You now what you asked earlier?"

"About the wish?" Clay said. "Yeah,"

"I'll tell you, if you really want to know," Rai said.

"Okay, sure," Clay said.

"Okay," Rai said. "My wish-"

"Rai, if you don't want to tell me, don't. It's okay," Clay said.

"No, I need to say it," Rai said. "I can't keep this bottled up,"

"Okay, if you're sure," Clay said.

"Yeah," Rai said.

"Okay then," Clay said. "Shoot!"

"My wish, is for Kimiko to get her wish," Rai said blushing.

----

Yay! Only one more chapter left! Erp…I mean- No! One more chapter left! xD Anyways, I had a complete blank on what to write in some of this. Please review!

vivi-raikim14


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

This is the last chapter everyone! Enjoy!

Chapter 12

The monks woke up at ten o'clock on Christmas day. They all (in their pajamas) went to the tree room that morning. There was four presents under the tree for each monk. Three of them were from the other monks (they had previously bought them before the blizzard) and the last one was from Master Fung and Dojo. They were color coded with their element (Kimiko's were red, Rai's were white, Omi's were blue and Clay's were yellow) in wrapping paper.

"My friends, can we open them now? Please?" Omi asked.

"Sure cue ball. You can go first," Rai said.

Omi (completely ignoring Raimundo's name calling) rushed to the tree and grabbed a box wrapped in blue.

"This is from Clay," Omi said reading the label.

He gently took off the paper (apparently wanting to keep it) and opened the box. He took out a small cowboy hat and put it on his head.

"Thank you my friend Clay! This will be most helpful on a sunny day!" Omi said.

He took another present and said, "This one is from Kimiko,"

He un-wrapped it and took out his own Pochicka Radar game.

"Thank you Kimiko, now I can teach this game a lesson in humility!" Omi said setting it aside.

He took another present and said that it was from Raimundo. He opened it and took out 'The Book of Slang'.

"Ah! Now I will be able to understand everything you all are saying! Thank you Raimundo!" Omi said.

Master Fung then walked into the room.

"Young monks," he began. "I would like to request that you all open mine and Dojo's gift last,"

"Yes Master," Omi said. "Raimundo, would you like to go now?"

"Sure," Rai said. He reached for one of his gifts. "From, Clay,"

He opened it up and took out a lasso.

"Thanks Clay," Rai began. "I always thought trick roping looked interesting,"

"It is!" Clay said.

Rai reached for Omi's gift and opened it. He took out a snow globe with a snowman inside.

Raimundo shook it up then said, "Wow, it's really nice! Thanks Omi!"

Omi gave a big grin.

Rai reached for Kimiko's present and opened it. He took out a soccer ball with three signatures from Brazil's professional soccer team. The signatures were his three favorite players.

"How did you get this?" Rai asked.

"My dad has connections!" Kimiko said.

"Wow! Thanks a bunch!" Rai said. "Okay Clay, your turn,"

"Alright then," Clay said reaching for Omi's present.

He opened it and took out a new pair of boots.

"Thank you buddy!" Clay said. "These ones were getting a little torn up!"

Clay reached for Kimiko's present and un-wrapped it. He took out a game called 'Lasso Adventure'.

"Thanks Kim, this looks interesting," Clay said.

"Yeah, it's one of my dad's latest games. He said when you guys visited, he was struck with inspiration," Kimiko said.

Clay opened Rai's gift and took out some sort of country CD that no one else had ever heard of.

"Thanks buddy! I've been waiting a long time to finally listen to this CD!" Clay said.

"You're welcome!" Rai said. "Kimiko, your turn,"

"Okay," Kimiko said. She took out Clay's gift and un-wrapped it. She took out 'The Book of Hairstyles v.5.0'.

"Thanks Clay!" Kimiko said. "I can probably get some inspiration from this!"

She reached for Omi's gift, un-wrapped it and took out a pair of blue high tops.

"Wow, Omi, thanks!" Kimiko said.

Kimiko reached for Rai's gift and opened it. She took out a pair of small hoop earrings with a flame in the center.

"Rai, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!" Kimiko said giving Rai a smile.

"No problem," Rai said.

"Young monks," Master Fung began. "Now I would like for you to open mine and Dojo's gift,"

The as they were told and took the last gifts. They each opened theirs and inside it and inside each there was a circular bracelet that went half way up to the elbow from the hand. Each was silver and thick.

"Uh, Master Fung?" Rai asked.

"Yes my young Shoku Warrior?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly is this?"

"These are your elemental battle shields. When calling out your element while wearing the bracelet, it turns into an un-breakable shield," Master Fung explained.

"Can we try them out?" Kimiko asked.

"But of course," Master Fung said.

Rai put the bracelet on his left arm and then called out, "Wind!"

Out of nowhere, a circular shield appeared. The wind was flowing through it and never stopped moving.

"Raimundo, when you are attacked the wind from your shield will extend and throw the enemy in any direction you please," Master Fung explained. "This is the same for all of your shields,"

"Cool!" Rai said removing the bracelet (the shield vanished after it's removed).

Omi put his on and then called out, "Water!"

A circular shield appeared and water was flowing through it. Just like Rai's, it never stopped flowing.

"Most amazing!" Omi said taking it off.

Clay put his on then called out, "Earth!"

Again, a circular shield appeared. It was made of rock and sand. The sand was moving around and never stopped.

"Well I'll be!" Clay said taking it off. "This is one mighty fine shield Master Fung sir!"

Kimiko put hers on and called out, "Fire!"

Once more, a circular shield appeared. Fire was burning and flickering through it, (a/n: AND GUESS WHAT?!) but it never stopped moving within the shield.

"Thank you Master Fung!" Kimiko said taking it off.

"Each shield represents something different. Raimundo, your shield resembles freedom and happiness. The more free and happy you are, the tougher your shield will be. If you fail to do these while you are using your shield, it will vanish. Omi, your shield represents being fierce and graceful. Just as Raimundo's shield, you must be calm and graceful when using your shield, or else it will vanish. Clay, your shield represents toughness and loyalty. If you fail to be tough and loyal, your shield will vanish as well. Kimiko, your shield represents faith and being calm. If you fail to be faithful or calm, your shield will vanish," Master Fung explained. "Understood?"

"Yes Master Fung!" they four monks said.

"Now enjoy the rest of your day," Master Fung said leaving the room.

"Kimiko must be calm while using her shield? That means that her shield will vanish a lot!" Omi said.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kimiko yelled.

"Hehe, never mind," Omi said obviously scared.

The monks went to change into their robes and then went to breakfast. Clay had made some French toast and hot chocolate for everyone. Omi sat next to Clay and Kimiko next to Raimundo.

"So Kimiko," Omi started. "How many cranes do you have now?"

"Nine hundred and fourteen," Kimiko said.

"Nine hundred and fourteen?!" the three boys shouted.

"Yeah," Kimiko said.

"Have you ever done this before?" Clay asked.

"No, but Keiko has. Her wish did actually come true," Kimiko said.

"What was her wish?" Rai asked.

"Her mom used to be really sick, and she had to stay in the hospital for six months. Keiko wished that her mom would recover, and she did," Kimiko said.

"That's amazing!" Rai said.

"So hopefully, it'll work for me too. I want to try to finish tonight," Kimiko said.

"Does it matter when you finish?" Rai asked.

"No, I just want to finish it tonight,"

After breakfast they all went and fiddled with their gifts for a while and hung out in the tree room.

"Raimundo," Omi said looking at the slang book. "I do not get why we say, 'what's up' instead of 'what's down,'"

"Doesn't it say it in the book?" Rai asked playing with his soccer ball.

"Yes,"

"So, why'd you ask me?"

"Because it says: You say 'what's up' because 'up' will also refer to 'new' or asking someone 'how are you doing?'" Omi said.

"Yeah," Rai said. "That makes sense,"

"Oh, my horribleness," Omi said.

"Flip to page twenty-nine," Rai said with his head in his hand.

Omi flipped the pages then said, "Oh, my bad,"

"Omi," Kimiko said. "Considering it's you, I think that it's best to just ignore the explanation, and just say what's written in the book,"

"Yeah partner," Clay said. "Sometimes you can understand things like a deaf dog being told to sit,"

"Oh! Where is that in the book?" Omi said flipping through the pages.

"Omi, it's the book of slang, not the book of strange metaphors," Rai said.

"Hey!" Clay said.

Until it was dinner time, the monks had been teaching Omi slang and Kimiko had folded some more cranes. For dinner, Kimiko had cooked some spaghetti for them all. She said that she should cook for once and give Clay a break.

They all sat down in the same seats and began to eat. When they finished eating, they all stayed at the table and just talked. It was very peaceful, that is until, Omi jumped up onto the table.

"My friends look!" Omi said pointing out side to the window.

The all looked outside, and this time, they actually were able to look outside. The snow had completely stopped and the full moon and the stars were shinning brightly.

"It stopped snowing!" Kimiko said.

With out discussing it, they all immediately changed into their winter clothes and ran out side.

They were all screaming with joy while diving into the snow and throwing snowballs at each other.

The snow was very deep and there were a few spots that were extremely deep and Omi had fallen into some of them. They, of course, found him and resumed to throw snow at each other.

After a while, Kimiko walked over to Rai, grabbed his hand and brought him to the cherry blossom tree.

"What's wrong Kim?" Raimundo asked.

"My wish was to tell you something really important," Kimiko said.

Rai was silent.

"And I thought that making these cranes would bring up my courage to tell you," Kimiko said. "But now I realize that there is not enough courage in the world to make my wish come true,"

"Why are you telling me this?" Rai asked.

"Because you were so curious about what my wish was," Kimiko said.

They stood in silence for a minute until Rai said, "Kimiko, I wasn't lying when I said that I had a wish,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see, my wish, is for your wish to come true. I want you to be happy Kimiko," Rai said. "But you don't need to wish for courage Kim, you already have courage,"

"Thank you. That's really sweet of you," Kimiko said.

Rai blushed then said, "So, do you want to tell me?"

"You know I want to tell you, but I'm afraid,"

"Afraid of what?"

"I can't tell you!"

"What you're afraid of?

"What my wish is!"

"Why not?"

Kimiko, being a bit annoyed at this point yelled, "BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU'LL REJECT ME!"

Kimiko immediately put her hands over her mouth and Rai stood silent.

"Kim," Rai said softly.

"Rai," Kimiko said equally soft. "I love you,"

"What?"

"I love you! My wish was to tell you that I love you Rai! I love you!"

Rai stood there a bit confused at what just happened.

"But I know that you would reject me, because you think that we're just friends," Kimiko said. "That's why I was afraid,"

"You had no reason to be afraid Kimiko," Rai said softly. "I love you too,"

Raimundo pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug.

She pulled away then asked, "Y…you do?"

"Yes Kimiko! I love you! But, now that I said it, I can't stop saying it! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Rai said.

Kimiko gave him a smile and they both began to lean in. Then they kissed. They both loved it, knowing that this time; they were kissing with their own will. Kimiko wrapped her hands around Rai's neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist. After what seemed to be like forever, they pulled apart, both blushing and their hands still around each other.

"There's not mistletoe around, right?" Kimiko asked.

Rai looked up, "Nope, just some snow," They kissed once more.

Speaking of snow, within one second of the kiss, the snow from the cherry blossom immediately was disturbed from a snowball thrown by Omi. All of the snow fell on Raimundo and Kimiko.

They both stood up again and started laughing, and then they saw Omi and Clay waving.

"My friends!" Omi shouted.

"Yeah?" Rai shouted.

"You all promised that when the snow stopped, we would make a snowman!" Omi called.

"Okay! We'll be right down!" Rai called out.

Rai held out his hand to Kimiko and she took it. They both ran down and joined Omi and Clay to make a snowman. They all knew that this was a Christmas to remember.

-The End-

------

END OF STORY PARTY TIME!

xD

Besides the last sentence of this story, I really liked it! xD Any who, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, and everyone who is planning to review this story! I was practically tearing up while writing this. Not because it was sad because I didn't want it to end!!!!! Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of it! I'll be uploading more stories soon!

vivi-raikim14


End file.
